


Sweet Sexteen | Climbing Class { Josh x Chris }

by momstiel



Series: Before Dawn {Little Until Dawn One-Shots} [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, And Joshua and Chris's sweet sexteen, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Chris, Chris Feels, Chris in Love, Chris in a suit, Dancing, Dorks, Flirting, Fluff, Formal, Gay Josh, Hannah and Beth's Sweet Sixteen, Human Josh, Josh Lives, Josh in Love, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Party, Profanity, Rebel Joshua, Sexy and Josh Knows It, Still, Sweet Sixteen, Teasing, Two dweebs admitting their love through their passion of dancing, Unconditionally, actually no they can't dance, cochise - Freeform, cute moments, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hannah and Beth are celebrating their Sweet Sixteen, Chris becomes Joshua's sweet sexteen date. </p><p>- </p><p>Merely fluff and only suggested sex. | You don't need to read anything prior despite the fact that it's the second work in an Until Dawn Oneshot Series |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sexteen | Climbing Class { Josh x Chris }

**Author's Note:**

> CLIMBING CLASS FOR THE WIN! 
> 
> Special shout-out to @SeeingRed for being my senpai that I totally want to do this with her. x

_Shit. Shit. Shit._  A slender blonde boy mentally cussed, realizing that he was running late for a very important date. His pulse jumped up and down as he raced out of his car and towards the high school gym.. Today was a date that would be marked in history for the Washingtons. Twins, Hannah and Beth, were having a legendary sweet sixteen party. Mrs. and Mr. Washington were throwing a strictly formal ball where they invited a bigger chunk of the high school to join their celebration at the gymnasium.

Clicking on his car keys, the sound of his vehicle locking behind them filled the crowded parking lot. Finding a pocket in his suit, Christopher ran to the entrance. Even though the doors were shut, the music _wasn’t_ concealed within the building.

__

_Girl look at that body._

Chris opened the doors only to find out that the noise had maximized in volume once he was openly exposed to the blasting stereos. The corridors of his high school was usually bland, but it was lit up by the gym that was at the end of the hallway.

_I work out!_

The lengthy path was near barren with the only exception being a couple making out by the lockers right outside of the bathroom. The blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust, picking up his jog as he reached the gym. Once he reached the two huge wooden doors, he pressed on the metal bar to get in. His eyes scanned over the crowded gym behind his glasses. “Holy shit.”

“Language!” A voice said sharply from behind him. “There’s freshmen here.” The second phrase sounded sweet, causing Chris to label the tone to Joshua Washington.

Right by the entrance of the gym was Josh sitting down at one of the main white tables scattered around the ‘dance floor’. He had the smirk that would resemble a drunk man’s on his lips. Sure enough, the boy had violated his family’s own ‘formal-only’ requirement by wearing ripped jeans and a plaid shirt.

“Like you care about my language.” Chris said, sitting down across from Joshua with a chuckle. Profanity was the last thing either of them worried about. The blonde sighed.

“So where’s the chick, cochise?” Joshua asked, his voice barely being audible over the music and chatting individuals. Instantly the blonde’s optimistic vibe was drained as he realized that he had been ditched at the last second by his designated date.

“She flaked on me.” Chris admitted with a frown, but he quickly masked his disappointment with a grin. “So, bigshot… where’s your girl?” He fired the question back to Joshua with a burning passion.

“What girl? I never asked anyone out to my sister's’ sweet sixteen.” Joshua answered. “Have you seen those couples making out in and around the bathroom? My sisters are celebrating their birthday while those fuckers are turning this event into a sweet _sexteen_.” Both boys let out a laugh.

“I know, right? On my way in I saw two couples sucking the face off of each other.” Chris recalled. “So where are the birthday girls?” He asked, not being able to find them by himself.

“Probably living the fullest of their sweet sexteen.” Joshua answered, chuckling. “So, since we’re both dateless… why don’t we do something…?” He suggested not as subtly as he wanted to sound.

Chris arched an eyebrow. “Something?” The blonde repeated, feeling unsure by whatever the brunette had in his head. Watching the eighteen year old Washington stand up, the younger wiggled further down in his chair. “You dork…” He mumbled.

Josh stood up, and pushed his chair in. He walked over to his best friend, wrapping his hand around the blonde’s arm in an attempt to pull him up. “Up. Up. Up.” He chanted.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he was lifted to his feet. Christopher cracked a smile on his lips as he linked arms with Joshua.

“Whoa, hell no, Cochise. Don’t lock arms with me. We’re not school girls.” Joshua joked, removing his arm and instead replacing it around the blonde’s waist. “We’re seniors.” The brunette clarified. “We can actually do this thing called touching each other without looking like absolute dorks.”

_Unconditional, Unconditionally…_

“Care to dance?” The Washington finally asked, taking in Chris’s positive reaction.

  
“You’re a dork. An utter dork, but bro… looks like we don’t have anything better to do.” The blonde responded, slipping his arm around Joshua’s neck. “I bet you didn’t expect that you’d be dancing with your best friend to Katy Perry for the party.”

__

_I will love you unconditionally…._

Joshua chuckled. “You’re a thrasher for asking that.” He informed the other, ignoring a few stares that they were receiving from other dancers. Slowly, he started walking around in a box. “But some of the best things are surprises.”

__

_There is no fear now…_

__

“Are you saying that this is one of the best things?” Chris snuggled closer to the brunette, allowing the Washington to rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

_Let go and just be free…._

Joshua rubbed the blonde’s back with a chuckle. “Well… I won’t deny that…” His thumb drew figures on the other’s slim figure. “So… Chris… after this… would you like to…” He spaced out his wording, knowing that he was already lucky enough to get Chris this close to him. Flaring his nostrils, the young man took in the scent of his best friend. Shamelessly, the brunette had been crushing on his friend for the longest time now.

_….I will love you unconditionally._

__

“Spit it out.” Christopher prompted, as both boys flushed lightly. He laced his fingers through the other’s hair. “Honestly, we can’t even judge each other anymore.”

“True. After this would you like to come to my house so that we could live a real sweet sexteen?” Joshua asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Chris blushed. “That’s really forward, you ass. But definitely I’m intrigued.” The blonde assured. “But just shut up and kiss me right now, okay?”

Joshua grinned. “Okay.”

 


End file.
